Let Her Go
by WolfofGalaxies
Summary: Inuyasha messed up again with Kagome and it seems that she's over this two-timing relationship with the hanyou. Is there a way for him to show her that he'll stay with her?


The shrine house lit an eerie blue as the future miko came back to her day life. Her bag landed at the top of the well. Slowly, she pulled herself to the top of the bone-eaters , tripping over the edge. Her tears pattered against the cement floor surrounding her. Shaking her head and whipping the tears away, she picks up her bag slightly and walks out of the well house. The sunlight stung her eyes as she walked towards her house. She happily found upon entry that her family was gone. Hastily throwing her things to the ground, she collapsed on her bed and quickly pulling on her headphones, blasting music the music as they dangled around her neck. Then came the tears from heaven.

The rain fiercely beat against him even under the cover of thee vibrant leaves that hung above him. His ears flickered as the rain hit his sensitive, delight ears. And once again without her comfort, he was alone.

"_You don't understand! It's something that you'd never understand! It's your decision and I respect that but if my guess is correct then you need to stop bullshiting me! giving me a false sense of hope!"_

He knew what she meant and he was a coward not to go after her. Explain to her,he'd never do something so cruel as to give her affections that didn't come from his heart. But he was spineless.

_The hell are you talking about now?!_ _**The hell are you saying! Shut the hell up! **_ _He thought angrily to himself. "You know exactly what I mean And she stomped off._

He'd have to clear all of this up with her but what was he to tell her? He wasn't good with words. His overprotective, aggressive behavior seems to take over even if it's not what he wants to say. But he'd have to try, wouldn't he?

The droplets pattered against her window. Her hair was widely spread out among her pillow.

_Because you only need the light when it's burning low_

And the sun was dipping lower behind the line that divides the sky and sea.

_Only miss the sun when it starts to snow_

The sky's colors of grey and reds and oranges clashed over victory.

_Only know your lover when you let her go._

_I"No, I don't know what you mean!" _"_**Shut up!" **_"_UGH!. Stop, just stop! You show me that you care for me, that I'm special, that maybe you even love me. But then," she closed her eyes and looked down, a tear slowly sliding down her face. "But," she no longer yelling. There was a deep sadness, a strain in her voice. "But then you go after Kikyou. I'm sorry but for me this is extremely stressful and I just can't take it. You're leaving me hanging and wondering and I can't take it for much longer. I'm going back home. I'm sorry, Inuyasha."_

_She walked off,leaving him dumbfound._ He clamped his eyes shut and shook his head, trying to to dismember the memory along with some raindrops in his long silver mane. Though he didn't want to admit,she was right band he'd prove to her that he'd stay by her side, just as he always had. There it was, he jumped in traveling 500 years across time to Kagome. His Kagome. An eerie blue light surrounds him as he floats through the stars of time signifying the travel of time forward. Inuyasha landed softly on the dirt of the well and quickly jumps out of the well and making a mad dash towards the house. Desperately flinging the door open as he ran down to her room , a scent he knew all too well invaded his , becoming stronger as he walked. Tears. The smell overwhelmed his nose as he opened the door to the room. It felt like someone was squeezing his heart. She, of course, she was lying face down on her bed. She mustn't heard him come in because he could just barely hear the soft sweeps she was trying so hard to hold in. _Damn it all Kagome…_

This was his fault, the way she was feeling. He sat on the edge of her bed and she immediately tensed up and soft weeping stopped.

_Only know you've been high when you're feeling low,_

"Kagome listen to me. We need to talk." "What's there to talk about? We've said what was needed to be said." "you know that's not true. Even if I did love her," he sighed "which I don't, I wouldn't be so cruel as to leave you in the state you were. Come on Kagome. You know me better than that.." "Inuyasha don't lie to me." "Damn it Kagome! You know I'd never lie to you!"

_Only hate the road when you're missing home,_

"Now listen to me, I don't love Kikyou" At this, he lifted her up in his arms and cupped her cheek i his hand. "Kagome," Her eyes widening. "I love you." Her mouth now slightly agape. The once dull, emotionless chocolate orbs now swirled with love, tears, and joy.. "Inuyasha," she wrapped her arms around his neck with her head on his shoulder. "Do you mean it?" A sly grin came over his face and a wave a relaxation washed over. "Stupid girl, I wouldn't say it if I wouldn't mean it." Embracing her, he buried his face in her neck giving her a little giggle. "Aishiteru yo, Inuyasha." "Aishiteru yo, Kagome."

_Only know your lover when you let her go._


End file.
